


[podfic] i have been made new

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Frottage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Echo Reverie doesn't handle being told they can't do something very well.





	[podfic] i have been made new

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i have been made new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059974) by [harpydora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpydora/pseuds/harpydora), [kismetNemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis). 



> using this for my trope bingo square: wingfic, because this is exactly what i want from wingfic.

[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5wyzsi82z2jibw0/i%20have%20been%20made%20new.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 24:27 / 23.5MB


End file.
